


【庵京】虹色信笺

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 灯红酒绿的酒吧街上。霏霏细雨挡不住来往的行人，不管是行色匆匆的过路人，还是打扮帅气或精致，明显醉翁之意不在酒的猎人。在这其中一把黑伞逆人流而上，推开了【幻影】酒吧的门。





	【庵京】虹色信笺

>>>>>>>>>  
灯红酒绿的酒吧街上。  
霏霏细雨挡不住来往的行人，不管是行色匆匆的过路人，还是打扮帅气或精致，明显醉翁之意不在酒的猎人。在这其中一把黑伞逆人流而上，推开了【幻影】酒吧的门。  
“欢迎光临。”随门口铃声响起的是英气十足，穿着男性酒保的调酒师兼老板——KING。她本是低着头认真保养葡萄酒杯，看到门口收起黑伞插在伞架上的人后便熟稔朝他打招呼道：“草薙，好久不见。”  
草薙京走到吧台前，边走边拍下黑夹克衣角上残留的雨滴：“好久不见，最近生意怎么样？”  
“不错，也是多谢罗伯特的赞助。”KING调皮的眨了下眼睛，这样的神情在别人看来也是干净利落。“今天喝什么？”她转身从酒柜上用目光巡视，就像在挑选出战的士兵。  
“今天……pousse cafe？”  
KING的目光从酒柜上溜到京的身上：“我没听错？”  
“怎么，我喝有问题？”  
“你突然想喝这种偏甜酒让我有些手足无措。”  
京托着下巴，撅嘴道：“不付钱了啊。”  
“找打呢。”  
石榴糖浆六分之一，甜瓜利口酒六分之一，可可利口酒六分之一，白色薄荷酒六分之一，斯洛金酒六分之一，伏特加六分之一构成了这杯彩虹之酒。KING收起雪克杯，将色彩缤纷层次分明的鸡尾酒推到京的面前：“你要的pousse cafe。”  
“谢啦。”京拿起吸管刚想插到杯子里，映照彩虹的双眼却延伸到杯子的旁边。有张薄薄的纸被整齐的折了两下，在吧台的灯光下被投映上通透的斑斓艳丽。  
“这是什么？”京嘟囔着拿起那张纸条对着光照了照，“KING，你们酒吧不会卖什么奇怪的东西吧。”  
“别胡说八道。”KING瞪了京一眼，“那是什么？”  
“我在问你好不好。”京大大咧咧打开，眉头随之一皱，“这什么啊……”  
“怎么了？”正准备自斟自饮的KING看到京古怪的表情不禁问道。  
京的表情变换不尽，到最后竟是喷笑出声。他揉着眼睛把纸条递给KING边笑边道：“现在谁还用这么老套的搭讪方式啊？哈哈哈哈。”  
只见纸条上写着：请问我能知道你的名字吗？字体清逸娟秀，写下这句话的大概不是个害羞的人就是个自大的家伙。京笑够了便道：“我来之前有谁坐过这个位置？”  
“谁会去特意观察这个，要是他们出现我会知道他是我的顾客，谁会特意去观察一个顾客会不会偷偷在这里藏一张纸条？”KING哼了一声，“别管它了，大概是个恶作剧。”  
“别别别，我倒是有点兴趣。”京摊手，“借我根笔。”  
KING皱着眉头，说什么也不想把这根自己珍藏的钢笔交到京手里。  
“哎呀我就写俩字，你确定要这么小气？”  
“先容我问一句，你高中……”  
“嗯哼！”严肃的警告。  
KING一脸嫌弃的看着京在纸条上写下“草薙葵”，不过是假名，外加一个小桃心。  
“你不叫这个名字吧……还有桃心，太轻浮了！”KING表示看不下去，抢过笔不打算让他再写下什么惊世骇俗的东西。要知道她的酒吧是正经酒吧，和外面那些妖艳贱货完全不同，不能因为一张破纸条拉低她的格调。说着就要抢过纸条撕成碎片扔掉。  
“等等等等！我不写了！”京赶紧抢回来折回原来的样子装作乖巧的放到杯脚边上，“我就是好奇这个人长什么样子，在这个年代还能写出这老套的玩意。你帮我留意下，到时候还你人情。”  
KING无奈叹气：“我警告你别欺骗别人感情，小心踢到铁板。”  
“哎呀，知道知道。”一看就没放在心上。京举杯缓缓饮下斑驳陆离的世界投影。

几天之后的夜晚。  
“我就发现一上你店里来就要下雨。”京抱怨着收起黑伞，不过他放下伞的下一步就是神秘兮兮的坐到吧台边问道：“怎样，有人打开纸条看吗？”  
KING瞟了京一眼，手上保养高脚杯的工作并没有因此而停下：“没，完全没有。”  
“啊……”京失望的坐下，同时脚底下好像有什么被踢翻了。  
什么东西。京低头看到了一个大盒子，上面的签收人写着“草薙葵”，同样是假名。  
“这是……”京怔愣着举起那个盒子给KING看后，KING手里摩擦杯壁的声音同时停了下来。  
京咽下无形的吐沫，在KING的注视下打开包裹——一大把向日葵蹦跳着进入两人的视线。一张小小的纸条镶嵌在向日葵中央，不知是花束装饰了纸笺还是纸笺构建了花束。  
纸条上的字还是那个人，但是内容完全不同了。  
“AOI？是蓝，还是葵？不过哪个都不是你真实的名字吧。我要的是你的名字。对，就是正在看着这段话的你。另外，为你的假名字送上一束花。”  
京看着这束向日葵一时无言。  
“今天喝什么？”KING清清嗓子打破沉默。  
鬼使神差，京张口便道：“那……还是pousse cafe吧。”  
浮现在彩虹中的字飘动着，如无根的浮游。直到京拿出自己带来的笔郑重地写下“草薙京”三个字后，想了想又添了一句：“你是谁？为什么会注意到我？”  
KING瞄到京将纸条折了两下，和上次一样放到高脚杯旁边：“你还要回啊。”  
“嗯，他好像是写给我的。好像……”京转头看了看酒吧吧台四周，一脸做贼心虚。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
“你们酒吧有没有摄像头？”  
“没有，我们有义务保护客人的隐私。不过门口有，以防有来砸场子的。”  
京捶捶脑袋，“好吧。”说罢将酒一饮而尽，抱起花束就要离开，“帮我再注意一下吧，谢谢啦。”  
KING则在一旁怒发冲冠：“你这小子饮马呢！给你调酒简直是浪费！”

京回家，踢掉皮鞋将这捧向日葵扔到茶几上，自己则摔到了沙发里。他收起双臂躺了没一会儿，从自己家里的酒柜里拿出彩虹的配方捣鼓起来。在最后一次挫败后发狠把酒一饮而尽。不是他技术不好，从他沉思的脸上也能看出他的心不在焉。  
是仇人吗？不可能，要是仇人也不用送花来，直接送上葬礼了。  
是爱人吗？别开玩笑了，用脚跟想想也觉得不可能。  
于是他把电话打到了二阶堂红丸和大门五郎那里，俩个人一个忙工作一个忙管孩子，没一个有空来调侃他的。  
恶作剧……看来也不是。  
管它呢，兵来将挡水来土掩。京这么想着，半卧在沙发上昏昏欲睡起来。

清晨，顶着杂乱的头发醒来，宿醉未清。  
梦中那个人对他说话，请他喝酒，跟他走在一起……等醒来时这个无尽的梦连些许细节都不剩，飘散在这个酒气满天的房间里。京迷迷糊糊的坐在布满暗色晨光的世界，没由来的感受到一股空虚。  
在这个淡漠的混沌世界里，我只有那无穷尽的梦才是染上色彩的。到底哪里是真的？是我刚刚闭眼所处的世界，还是在这个连灰尘飘零都觉得寂寞的房间里？  
京站在镜子前，第一次看不清自己的脸。

灯光在摇晃的高脚杯里倾斜，世界也随之颠倒。  
而我到底会为谁在杯中倾倒？

又几天之后的夜晚，京举着黑伞神色匆匆的赶到【幻影】。  
“你倒是来的越来越勤了……喂，这回都不打招呼了吗？那儿没放纸条……嗯？！”KING震惊的声音都变了调，“纸条？！刚刚我看了还没有的！”  
京没有理会KING，只是手中慌忙地展开纸条。上面这些：我叫什么不重要。草薙京吗？明天有空可以联络吗？  
没有联系方式。  
京皱起眉头。  
不假思索，京掏出笔写下了自己的联系电话。好奇超越了所有的同时，他的理性也不复存在。他已经不关心到底是什么戏法将这纸条变来变去，只为冷静下来连饮下的甘甜果香都抛弃，头脑里的钟摆疯狂地晃动着。他快要吐了。  
这到底是什么折磨人的把戏——  
他留下了另外一句话：如果我有空的话。  
完全忘记了在一旁还未从大变纸条中冷静下来的KING，他放好纸条转身离开酒吧。

等回家他就后悔了。  
算了算了，要是他/她打来我就说有空，见面就见面好了。  
京忐忑着打开电视。  
没有他喜欢的电视节目。  
手机上没有未读邮件。  
他打开家里的冰箱，哈根达斯吃完了。  
手机上没有未读邮件。  
他转身去酒柜上拿酒，想喝的没有了。  
手机上一无所有。

他的双眼前飘过一张浅色的东西。他捡起吼发现是自己贴在冰箱上的便签，提醒自己买哈根达斯。  
便签揉成团扔进纸篓，他昏昏欲睡。  
明天又会是怎样的一天？

早上。  
中午。  
夜晚。

一天之后的他懒洋洋的躺回沙发上，打开手机。  
一条未读邮件。  
屁股着火般，他从沙发上噌地坐直身体，打开邮件界面。  
推销保险。  
去你MD。  
失望将他扔回沙发上。

手机震动。  
不会被骗了。京懒洋洋的举起手机，打开邮件，瞪大双眼。  
“不好意思，今天下班晚了。能不能改到这周六见面？”  
陌生的号码。  
京颤抖着手指刚刚按下可以两字又连忙退回。他迟疑了一下，打开通讯界面把号码输了进入。  
嘟——嘟——嘟——几声提示音后。  
电话被接起，一片沉寂。  
“……喂？”他只觉得自己连声音都在发抖。  
“啊……那个……”是一个温柔的女声，“您，您好……”  
京听到声音突然还没来得及放松下来，对面战战兢兢的声音继续说道：“……您是哪位？”  
“啊？”京一愣，“不是你给我发的邮件？”  
“哎？啊……不是我。大概是刚刚那个借手机的人发的。”  
借……借手机？  
“那您能不能告诉我他长什么样子？”京连忙追问道  
“啊，不好意思……那人刚刚叮嘱我不要把他的事情告诉任何打听的人……”  
“那他有没有走远？”  
“……已经不见了……”  
“那不好意思，打扰您了。”  
合上手机，京盯着茶几上渐渐枯萎的向日葵花瓣，让他产生了追逐着他的是一缕没有名字的幽魂，这样的错觉。不过他有预感，在这个周六这轻薄开头的约定会有个了结。

周六，他大清早站到了没有开业的【幻影】门前。  
据说今天是个晴天。  
他有些手足无措，因为他什么都没带。是不是要带束花才好？他左等右等，等到中午酒吧开门，等到一杯pousse cafe放在他面前，等到桌子角的高脚杯下不再压着那张纸条，他就知道这个荒谬的梦醒了。  
只听外面突然一阵喧闹嘈杂，京嘲笑自己的幼稚没有去凑热闹，直到店长KING也被人声吵了出去。  
“……八神？！”  
京猛地站起身，是KING不可置信的喊声。  
拐角处一个满身是血的高大男人穿着酒保服昏倒在地，手紧紧攥着，红色的发丝无法肆意张扬。  
“都说了身体不好不用着急来上班！怎么吐血了！”  
八神眯着快无焦距的双眼找到了京的位置，他使出仅能用来抬手的力气将拳头伸向了京。  
“……我？”  
京快步而至却觉得一切都是慢镜头般，八神将紧攥的手在他伸出的掌中绽开了一枚红色玫瑰，如那彩虹酒般艳丽。  
“我叫八神庵，见个面吧。在酒吧门口……”剩下的一角被玫瑰花瓣害羞的盖住了，拿不走撕不掉。  
京目送着八神被送上救护车，他能做到的就是跪在原地不让自己倒下。  
为什么？是这样？搞什么？  
就像分层的pousse cafe一样，我与你以前没有交集，以后也再不会有了吗？  
虹色信笺构成的泡沫之梦就像这无法实现的约定似的一触即破，没有未来。  
好想与你约定，哪怕无法实现的愿望也好。一点点也好，我想触碰到你的心。做个约定吧，从现在开始不要再有交集，就让我们两个像Pousse Cafe一样，干净彻底地分手吧。  
就这样。

“好大的雨！”京感叹着冲进【幻影】，将伞放到门口的伞架上。  
前方是那个高大的身穿酒保服装的红发男人。原来是自己从没把注意力放在这家伙的身上，以后注意到他才知道他有多耀眼。一切都不是戏法也不是巧合。  
“喝什么？”八神庵收好一边的盎司杯，“KING店长出去有事，今天我来调酒吧。”  
“那……就来你最拿手的pousse cafe吧，胃溃疡。”京坏笑。  
【END】


End file.
